H. Enrichment Program Overview. The Enrichment, Training, and Outreach Program of the CDTR, under the leadership of Russell Rothman, M.D, will orchestrate a broad range of essential CDTR activities that greatly enhance and enrich the research and training environment at Vanderbilt. Dr. Rothman, in combination with the Administrative Core, also facilitates cooperative activities and interactions of the Vanderbilt CDTR with other academic medical centers. Dr. Rothman, an accomplished scientist and educator, is ideally suited to lead these CDTR efforts. His research focus on effective communication has resulted in a number of important collaborations with investigators in several CDTR research areas and with investigators at other institutions. He will be supported in these activities by the CDTR Administrative Core and by Dr. Elasy. Both Drs. Rothman and Elasy have considerable experiences as educators with Dr. Elasy teaching a 3 credit course in our Master's of Public Health Program at Vanderbilt University. Both Drs. Rothman and Elasy serve as Associate Directors for a VA Quality Scholars Fellowship Program (Dittus, PI) that attracts a range of young investigators. In this portion of the proposal, we discuss the enrichment activities of CDTR, the CDTR involvement in research training, and outreach efforts of the CDTR. Importantly, funds from the CDTR grant for enrichment and training are greatly amplified by considerable funds provided by Vanderbilt and philanthropic sources for these CDTR efforts.